


Bed and Breakfast

by Omgpieplease (SceneryTurnedWicked)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bruises, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 12:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11335368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneryTurnedWicked/pseuds/Omgpieplease
Summary: Kent's birthday celebration starts a bit early and continues the following morning.





	Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SummerFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFrost/gifts).




End file.
